A Beautiful Friendship
by Tabbykatroses
Summary: Nothing unites two girls like a common enemy and a little jealousy. AvaXPeterXMaryJane


I made an oneshot, yo! I should be writing the next chapter of my story JALSC but…. I had this stuck in my head and had to write it, I don't how this is going to end but here goes. Also I might mess up the names please tell me if I get them wrong. Cuz me 'membering be very bad, and I don't wanna look things up. Also I realize that this is out of every Spiderman timeline there ever was so please don't remind me of it, thank you.

* * *

Ava Ayala and Mary Jane Watson were not friends, they weren't enemies; they were just two strangers who greeted each other in passing. Both were studious, driven young women; forces to be reckoned with, especially when angry. When Ava was angry, her aura changed, she was calm but anger boiled just below the surface ready to snap out at the slightest irritation. Mary Jane was obvious as her red hair, many times she had been seen with her hands on her hips and the name of her offender on her lips. They were motivated for different reasons too, Ava did what she did for respect, to secure her position, establish dominance. It was in her nature to be that way, fierce and assertive. Mary Jane wanted to get ahead in life, to accomplish her dreams.

The one thing that connected Mary Jane and Ava was Peter Parker. Now, you might think that a mutual friend is something that would barely effect two virtual strangers who have no desire to start a friendship, but that mutual _friend _is more than just a friend. Peter Parker was Mary Jane's (or MJ as he called her) first love and as we all know you never forget your first love. Peter was also Ava's current crush, somehow she had fallen for him, corny jokes and all. Neither girl would admit their feelings for said boy. Ava wouldn't out of fear of losing their friendship and MJ out of embarrassment, she had her chance already, but most of all out of pride both of them had too much of it.

Their _friendship_ with Peter lend to them having yet another thing in common: Gwen Stacy. Gwen was a smart, beautiful blonde with a romantic past with Peter. She was perfect, smart, gorgeous, independent, and a science buff to boot. You might think that a girl like Gwen would be out of Peter's league but the way she giggled at his horrible puns said different. Peter and Gwen met during the summer Ben Parker died, his Aunt Mae had taken him away for the summer, to try to ease the pain, block out the memories. Gwen and Peter's romance didn't last long, but they had been close and Gwen knew **all** of Peter's secrets, much to Ava's distress.

Ava and MJ gained a common enemy the day that Gwen Stacy bounded into Peter Parker's arms. They could remember the confusion when they heard the excited, feminine cry of "Peter!" as a flash of blonde connected with said boy. They remember the jealous, confused frowns on their faces, and simultaneous blurt of "Who's she?!"

Now after all that this is they were.

* * *

"Peter!" Gwen called wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind. "Can you come with me? I have something to show you."

"Okay," Peter sighed. "I'll be back later."

Peter stood from his seat and followed (was dragged by) Gwen to wherever their destination was. Mary Jane's eyes followed them as they left the cafeteria a look of disapproval on her face. She couldn't keep quiet about this

"Can you believe that girl?" She exclaimed exasperatedly. "She's always doing that! Dragging Peter away like he doesn't have any other friends!"

"I know!" Ava blurted. "What if we wanted to talk with him?"

"It's so good to know I'm not the only one who thinks so," MJ admitted as she scooted closer to Ava.

"I feel the same way, I thought I was the only one who didn't care for Miss Perfect Blonde Hair," Ava confessed. "I mean, she's so clingy."

"Yeah, hasn't she heard of personal space," MJ replied in a joking voice that sounded more angry than joking.

"God, would you be quiet over there you gossiping like a bunch of old hens," Sam interrupted.

"Hens?"

"You know what I mean, it's almost like you're jealous," Sam laughed. Ava and MJ giggled nervously avoiding his eyes. "No, no, no, no, no! The both of you do not have a crush on Parker! Let's build a spaceship because the world is ending! There is no way three pretty girls, with"- he glanced at Ava-"mostly nothing wrong with them like nerdy Parker. Especially with someone as good looking as me around!"

The entire table rolled their eyes at his last statement.

"W-well it's not that I like him, I just… you know… A-and…" MJ stuttered.

"She's just like me, she probably thinks that that girl is probably no good for Peter, I mean what would a pretty girl like that want with him? Something must be up."

"Exactly"

"I had no idea we were in Egypt," Sam said with mock confusion.

"Huh?"

"What?" Were the responses along with a table full of confused expressions.

"We must be in Egypt because both of you are swimming in De Nile," He finished.

"So very clever," Mary Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes I am," Sam said with a wide smile.

"Aren't you a little old to be watching that cartoon?" Ava accused.

"Once again, Yes, yes I am, but aren't you a little old to get that quote?" Sam retorted.

"Touché."

"To- wha?"

"Well, now we're on familiar –stupid- ground," Ava stated.

"Now, that's a little harsh," MJ commented.

"It's okay, she's just a little more defensive about her nerd love for Peter than you are," Sam teased.

"Whatever," Ava sighed rolling her eyes.

"She doesn't even denied it," He said sounding amused.

"Who doesn't deny what?" Peter said, appearing out what seemed like nowhere. Mary Jane and Ava shot a couple of dirty looks toward Sam, who was kind of insulted, he wasn't stupid. He knew better than to say anything.

"Ava doesn't deny my good looks" Sam said winking at the brunette.

"Didn't have to it's already an excepted fact that you don't have any good looks," Ava retorted.

"Oooh, burn," Peter laughed. "Good one Ava."

Peter squeezed his way between Ava and MJ, making a show of pushing them out of his way.

"Why are you huddled so close together? You weren't talking bad about me were you?" He joked. "MJ stealing my seat, shame on you, I thought we were friends."

"Whatever, Peter," Mary Jane said flipping her vibrant red hair flirtatiously. Ignoring the questioning look Ava shot her.

"So Peter, what did Gwen want?" Luke asked speaking up for the first time since Peter left, he had been enjoying the banter even though it was obvious the two girls were jealous of Gwen and Peter's relationship, but Sam was a bucket head and the bucket was nearly empty.

"Oh, she was showing me some experiment she found online and tried out, she didn't get the results she expected, so she wanted my input," He explained.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear or in this case she," Danny said finally adding to the conversation. Though his comment received confused looks.

"Peter!" came a familiar squeal. Their heads turn as the blonde jogged toward their table.

"Hey, Gwen."

"What's up."

"Greetings."

"Hello."

"Yeah, 'sup."

"Mmhm"

The last two greetings were said with less enthusiasm, with much more feminine voices. They were less than thrilled to have her there. They watched with annoyed expression as she pecked him on the check to express her gratitude for his help. They rolled their eyes when she wrapped her arms around him from behind in a _hug._ Pffft, more like pressing her breasts against him. MJ crossed her arms and frowned when Gwen flipped her blonde hair. Ava crossed her legs and turned her head when giggled at his barely smile worthy joke… Okay, it was pretty funny but not **that** funny.

The bell rung signifying the end of lunch and the end of the torture. On the way out of the cafeteria Mary Jane stopped Ava.

"You know, we have a lot more in common than I thought we did, even if it revolves around Peter and little miss Disney princess," The redhead said. "So what do say to hanging out sometime? Even if it is just to vent about scientist Barbie."

"Those are some pretty creative names," Ava commented.

"There's more where that comes from," She laughed.

"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship," the brunette smiled.

* * *

I know this seems a little harsh, but if you're a girl you've teamed with another girl against a common enemy. It might not have started out this way and it might not have been a classmate it could be a teacher or a boss. Girls are vicious beings that move in packs, if you never done this good for you, but I have and I'm not gonna lie I'm ashamed but jealousy is an ugly thing. Guys you have done it too! I know it, that idiot who keeps hitting on your girlfriend and you and your boys don't like him or whatever. The guy who hits on your sister or cheats on her. Or that girl who cheated on you or that popular chick that rejected you. Or you know, that _Karen_ Dane Cook talks about.

If you like it and want more tell me and I'll give it to you.

Review

Thank you awesome peoples.


End file.
